Stimulation
by N.V.9
Summary: When there is no way to wake from a coma on your own, someone can sign you up to the Program in hopes that you will return alive or die trying. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

There is a program out there that can save and bring back coma patients from their half deaths. It is said that this program connects the coma patients to a machine that enables them to relive the first two weeks before they fell into a deep slumber.

It allows them to see, breath, feel, taste, and hear everything they did before they closed their eyes. To us they are still alseep and unknowing but to them they are alive.

The good thing of this program is if they make it passed the day they died then they wake up.

There is one draw back to this program. If they die again in their mind they die in real life. They are supposed to change and choose another step but the patients don't know any of this. To them it's as if they are just barely starting those two weeks again. So they may even replay the first life again and end the same way.

Everyone is told this yet some still wish to go through with it. To them it's a chance worth making. If it could bring back their family member again, then they are willing to do it.

X~x~X

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 15

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 176

Hair: blond

Eyes: Blue

Reason for coma: Car accident

Day they went into a coma: 3-9

Day they were signed up: 5-30

"Are you sure this is what you wish?" Doctor Tsunade asked after writing the last piece of information down. Looking up she met the eyes of five people. His father Minato, his mother Kushina, his two brothers; Kyuubi and Nagato, and his sister Tayuya. All of them sat around a round table each holding signs of grief for their son and brother that refused to wake up. Many doubted he would ever open his eyes again.

From what Tsuande had gained from the family, Naruto was coming home from a game, that no one knew he went to, with his friends, Kabuto and Haku, when they were blindsided by a drunk driver. Kabuto died instantly and Haku lasted a few weeks before his body finally gave out. Now it was just Naruto that was left and everyday was another day that he was getting closer to death.

"Yes." Minato nodded holding his wife's hand in both of his. "Please we just want our son back."

"You do know that this is a fifty/fifty chance that he could live or die." Tsuande said.

"We know." Kushina whispered, her eyes downcast with unshed tears.

"Very well." Tsuande said sometime later before she gave them a piece of paper to sign, afterwards she nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She took them to a room with a one way window. "He'll be in here for the two weeks that he's connected. Every day that goes by here will go by in his head. We'll start this at 7:00 am which is when he will start over. You can come see him whenever you wish but you won't be able to speak to him or touch him. We have a few doctors that will try to direct him, make him relive the first few days and hopefully change the rest, but if he hears them we won't know."

"So that is why you wanted to know what he did for two weeks." Nagato whispered.

"Yes, the more information we have the better it is to direct him into another path." Tsuande said. A few minutes later Naruto was wheeled in and adjusted to the machine. Tsuande had the family turn away when the needles, that connected to the machine, were pushed gently into his brain. When that was done all the family saw was their son and baby brother wrapped up in white clothes and wires.

"The doctors are starting the program but it won't offically begin until 7:00 like I said. For now he is in a deep trance. Every hour a doctor will be present with the information you provided us and, at the times you have presented to us, they will began to speak. Allow me to introduce the four doctors that will be sitting by your son." Tsunade said nodding to the four doctors. "Closest to my right is Shizune followed by Iruka, Sakura, and finally Kurenai. They will constanty be by your son's side in hopes that he will change the steps he took before. They will be speaking with him in that order. Do you have any questions?"

"Can we stay with him when it starts?" Minato asked.

"Yes." Tsuanded nodded, "Now if you will excuse me, I must finish up his file." with a nod she left them.

A few hours later the family found themselves watching Shizuen as she started the program and took a seat. "Naruto," She spoke in a low voice, "When you wake, you will wake to the sun in your eyes and curse your sister..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto groaned in annoyance as the once closed curtain was ripped open by none other then his stupid sister Tayuya.

"Wakey wakey!" the she devil yelled jumping on him. "Time to wake up pumpkin."  
"Go away!" Naruto glared. God why did his mom have to give him a sister? Sure Tayuya was a year older then him but, damn it! She ruined his life!

"Get up Naruto." his oldest brother, Nagato, said passing his room and heading down stairs, "Tayuya let him get dressed."

"Fine." Tayuya smirked pecking a sloppy kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Come on your girlfriend's waiting."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto stated.

"Then what is Haku?"

"Shut up!" Naruto glared throwing his pillow at his sister, "He's one of my best friends!"

"I think you protest to much."

"And I think you're both loud. Shut up and go eat. We're going to be late for school." Kyuubi smirked passing his room as he followed his, twin, Nagato down stairs.

"See you down stairs." Tayuya laughed blowing him a kiss.

"Bitch." Naruto mumbled as he flopped back into bed. "Might as well get up or she'll be back."

Ten minutes later he was showered, dressed, and going down stairs. Making himself a bowl of Fruit loops, he sat as far away from the smirking she devil, aka, Tayuya.  
"So how's your love life, baby brother?" She grinned.

"What love life?" His mother asked pouring him orange juice. "Naruto you're to young for a love life."  
"Kyuubi and Nagato had one at his age and look at them now." Tayuya smirked as the eighteen year old twins glared daggers at their sixteen year old sister. "What? It's true."

"What's true?" their father asked fixing his tie. Kissing Kushina, Minato sat next to his youngest son and looked toward his daughter.

"That your sons are-"  
"Nothing!" Kyuubi glared.

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one." Tayuya pointed out, eating the last of her pop tart.

"Let's go, bye." Nagato said pulling Tayuya after him as Naruto and Kyuubi quickly followed him.

"What are you thinking!" Kyuubi glared at their uncaring sister.

"What?"

"Why are you even here?" Naruto huffed.

"Because when a mommy loves a daddy they-"  
"I didn't ask how you got here!"

"Oh that's another thing, you see after mommy-"  
"GOD! Shut up!" Naruto yelled and when they finally arrived at their school, he wasted no time in ditching his annoying sister with his brothers. They had more experience with her then he did.

"Naruto!" Haku grinned, running up to him. If anyone was to meet the boy they'd mistaken him for a girl. Which is why Tayuya went out of her way to tease Naruto and Haku about being a couple.  
"Hey Haku, where's Kabuto?"  
"Behind you."

"So what's on today's agenda?" Naruto asked moving to his locker.

"Not school." Kabuto smirked. "I got my car back today." Kabuto was lucky. He got his permit at only fourteen and his license on the day he turned fifteen which was four months ago. How he did it, he wouldn't say. Naruto planned to find out though.

"I can't believe you lost it only two months after getting it." Haku grinned. It was true. Two months ago Kabuto had gotten pulled over for racing. Minato was the one that had done the honors. When Kabuto's father was called, Kabuto not only got a lecture but he lost his phone, car, computer, and weekeneds.

"Well now I got it back along with everything else," Kabuto said lifting his chin, "What say we head to the beach and goof off."

"I can work with that." Naruto grinned, now tossing everything in his locker and slamming it shut.

"So can I." Haku said doing the same to his locker next to Naruto's. "Let's go before someone spots us."

"Not that it would matter." Kabuto chuckled leading them back toward the parking lot. "Heads up Naruto, your brothers are coming this way."

"Bathroom." Naruto hissed pulling the two behind him. If his brothers saw him skipping they'd lay into him with another 'I can't believe you!' lecture. It was a common occurance that Naruto liked to skip school. His parents never found out though. Since they always worked almost all day, pretty much everyday since they were both on the force, Nagato had taken to getting after Naruto and grounding him when he saw fit. Heck, Nagato and Kyuubi pretty muched ruled both Tayuya's and his life with what they could and couldn't do.

"They're gone." Kabuto whispered watching them through the crack of the door. "Let's go."

With a laugh all three ran down the hallway and out the doors. Entering Kabuto's car Naruto jumped in the back seat and turned to ask Kabuto something.

His eyes widen when he saw blood raining down Haku's body and half of Kabuto's face skinned and bleeding as broken glass rained everywhere. Blood decorated the whole car as the dashboard was squashed all to Kabuto's side.

"Naruto?" Haku asked reaching out a bloody hand, "Hey you okay?"|  
"Naruto!" Kabuto yelled turning his broken body his way. "HEY! Naruto!" He yelled again snapping his fingers.

Blinking Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked back at his friends. There was no blood or glass. What the hell...  
"You okay?" Haku asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I think I need to lay off the junk food or get more sleep." Naruto said forcing a smile.

"You need to lay off something. You freaked us out." Kabuto said turning back around and starting his car. "Okay, I packed beach crap in the back along with swim trunks."

"Works for me." Haku said messing with the radio. "Let's go have some beach fun!"

"Yeah lets." Naruto said shaking off that scary feeling.

X~x~X  
"Doctor he's doing good so far. We had a jump but it calmed down." Iruka said watching the screen of a computer in another room.

"I see." Tsunade said watching the pale boy on the bed. "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to check a few things."

"Of course." Iruka said typing away on the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto stood beside his two best friends of forever as they took in the empty beach and the perfect waves. There was a breeze and the sky was an amazing shade of blue. The whole day screamed for people to be at the beach. Lucky for them, they were the only ones that listened to it.

"Let's set up our stuff and jump in." Kabuto decided seconds later and went to the trunk of his car.

With all three getting things together they were done in ten minutes and wearing swimming trunks that Kabuto had brought for all of them.

"Last one in is a limp dick!" Naruto shouted and took off before the others could say anything. Behind him he heard their shouts and angry retorts as they quickly followed. When he got deep enough into the water he dived in, staying under for a bit before going back up. Looking back toward the sand he wondered who had lost. "So?"  
"Haku." Kabuto said at the same time Haku said, "Kabuto."

"So... both of you then." Naruto decided and sputtered as he was pushed underwater. Pushing away he came back up and smirked. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you how to play nice?"

"My mother is dead, so no." Kabuto rolled his eyes. It was true, Kabuto's mother died only three years ago but none could feel sorry for her. The woman was as cold as the Artic and meaner then a snake. She made everyone's life hell.

"My mother only says 'Don't let Naruto or Kabuto lead you down the devil's path.'" Haku said and with the others he recited, "Once on it you can't come back.'" then all three broke out laughing as they thought of the religious woman they all had mixed emotions about. She couldn't really stand Kabuto, since he was the mastermind that got them in trouble and Naruto was just a temptation that was no good for the soul. Haku had told them that she found Naruto attractive and prayed for her soul every night because of that. Kabuto thought it was funny. Haku found it disgusting and Naruto always felt a little green after seeing the woman.

"Lets have some fun." Naruto said suddenly. He didn't want to hear the sexual jokes Kabuto would start telling to freak them all out. Before any could contradict him he dived back into the water and swam some more. When he next surfaced he was farther out then the other two. Kabuto was now happily floating on a round tube, as the smaller waves gently rocked him, and Haku was swimming around on his back without a care in the world.

With an evil smirk forming, Naruto made his way back toward the dark haired boy, when he got close enough, he went under until Haku was only three feet above him. Slowly he began to stretch up his arm, keeping his body moving with Haku's.

When he was seconds from touching Haku's hair, his friend rolled over. Instead of Haku's face he saw a woman's. Her eyes completely gone and her body decomposed by the water. Her mouth opened and closed, saying something he didn't understand. With a scream of fear causing him to gag on water, Naruto threw himself back, going deeper into the water trying to avoid the woman. When she only followed him, her long dark hair floating around her, Naruto turned and swam as fast as he could go. When he felt something cold and clammy lock onto his left ankle he screamed again, swallowing water as he tried to break free. His vision began to waver and his heart was pounding painfully in his ears. When she turned him to face her, Naruto heard her say, 'Don't wake up' and then everything faded to black.

X~x~X

The next thing he knew, someone was pounding on his chest and breathing into his mouth. Turning to his side, he coughed out water, taking in deep breaths and trying to focus on what they were saying.

"Naruto!" He heard Kabuto calling to him from far away. It must have been his hand rubbing his back.

"Naruto can you hear us?" Haku asked wiping a towel down his face. "What happened? One minute you were swimming and the next you were floating upside down. Kabuto's been doing CPR for ten minutes!"

Weezing, Naruto sat up slowly and turned toward the water. In the distanct, his eyes locked on one lonley figure. When the woman saw that he had seen her she disappeared completely beneath the water.

"Naruto? Maybe we should get you to the hospital." Kabuto said worriedly as he helped Naruto stand. "We thought you were dead. You didn't have a pulse."

"No." he said taking a breath. "I'm good. Let's just go. I'm not having fun anymore."

"Either am I." Haku said watching him with wide fearful eyes. "Naruto you almost died today."

"Still alive." Naruto answered. In his head he still heard the woman saying 'Don't wake up'. What did she mean by that? What was happening to him? First seeing his best friends covered in blood and now this.

"This was a mistake." Kabuto said when everything was back in the car and they were taking off. He kept watching Naruto in the rearview mirror, making sure Naruto was there. Right next to Naruto, Haku sat with his arm around the blonde's shivering shoulders. A towel separating their skin from touching.

No one answered him and the rest of the drive was done in silence. When they were ten minutes away from the school, Haku spoke. "School's almost over. We only have fifteen minutes left. Do you just want to go home?" he asked Naruto.

"No. My brothers will know I skipped. Can't afford getting yelled at again." Naruto answered tiredly. His mind kept seeing the dead woman. What did she want? What was she telling him? Was he finally going crazy?

"Are you sure?" Kabuto asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah. Where's my clothes?"

"Trunk."

Nodding Naruto got out of the car and moved to the back. The towel still over his shoulders and his swimming trunks almost completely dry. Looking around he saw that Kabuto had parked them where no one could see them. Without a second thought, he pulled on his jeans and his t-shirt. When he was done pulling on his shoes he saw that Kabuto and Haku were already waiting for him. "Let's get to our lockers."

When they finally opened their lockers to look like they had been there all day, the bell rang signally the end of school. With one hand holding onto the door and the other resting on the top of his locker, Naruto leaned forward. He felt exhausted. Like he couldn't really go on. He wanted to just close his eyes and never open them.

_School...home...brothers and sister...you...brother... knows._

Naruto shook his head as the voice whispered in a broken sentence. It felt like they were telling him what was going to happen. When the voice continued to speak he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

_Watching you._

Looking up, he turned and met Nagato's gaze. Even from this distance he knew his brother had figured out he had skipped.

"Car, now." Nagato commanded stalking past him.

"He knows." Naruto whispered. Closing his locker he waved goodbye to his friends and followed his oldest brother out of the school. When he finally made it to the car he saw Kyuubi and Tayuya there already. Kyuubi looked pissed and Tayuya looked amused.

"Where were you?" Kyuubi growled when Naruto stopped in front of them.  
Naruto shrugged.  
"You weren't in school." Nagato said calmly. Naruto knew he was in deep trouble. "I checked two of your classes and you weren't there."

"Why are you checking up on me anyway?" Naruto glared at his brother. "I have my own life to live! I don't need you or Kyuubi always watching me! Waiting for me to screw up!" he shouted. The stunned looks on his brothers faces did nothing to stop him. He had never yelled at his brothers. He had just listened and nodded to everything. "Why can't I live my life the way I want to! You guys lived yours, just leave me to mine and back the hell out of it!" He glared before turning away. He noticed other people watching him in shock. No one yelled at his brothers. Everybody was afraid of his brothers, too afraid to openingly yell at them. Yet Naruto did just that.

When he was walking the cross walk to exit the school, he heard a car honk. Looking up he saw a car coming his way, showing no signs of slowing down. His eyes were glued to the car. When it was only a few feet away, he had yet to move. He heard someone call his name and then he was tackled to the other side. With a groan he pushed his savior off of him and watched the car keep going.  
"Are you okay?" Kyuubi demanded fearfully as he ran his hands over Naruto's body, looking for any damage. "Naruto answer me! Are you hurt!"

"I'm fine." Naruto said pushing Kyuubi's hands off of him. He ignored the people that came running toward him as he let Nagato pull him to his feet.

"You scared the hell out of me." Nagato whispered, his face completely pale as he pulled Naruto into his body. "Why didn't you move?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered holding onto him. "I don't know." What was wrong with him? Why was this all happening? He felt tears build in his eyes. Not wanting anyone to see him cry he buried his face in his brother's chest.

X~x~X

Tsuande read the report Sakura had just given her. No one but Kabuto, Haku, and Naruto knew where they went that day. No one knew what happened. But whatever it was, scared the young teen so badly that he almosts choked on the feeding tube. Then whatever happened moments ago, to get his heart racing, was confusing. From what Kyuubi and Nagato had said, Naruto should have been driving home with them. Both teens had confessed that they had gotten after their pouting brother for skipping and had grounded him for a month. They said Naruto had whined a little bit but then nodded and got in the car.

So did whatever scare Naruto happen in the car or was it something else? Was he already changing his path?


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Once at home Naruto went directly to his room, completely ignoring his brothers gazes and Tayuya's call of his name. Closing the door behind him, he moved to his bed and layed down. What was going on?

What did the woman mean about what she said? Don't wake up? Don't wake up from what? Just the thought of her sent fear skidding down his spine. Curling into a ball, Naruto closed his eyes tightly and tried to breath around the fear swamping him.

"Naruto?" Nagato called from the otherside of the door as he lightly knocked. "Can I come in?"

Instead of answering him, Naruto just turned to look out the window, giving his brother his back as he opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Nagato asked taking a seat behind him. Naruto felt his gaze running over his form but he made no move to acknowledge his brother. "Listen, I know we're hard on you but Kyuubi and I only want what's best for you. You understand right?"

"Yeah." Naruto whispered unmoving.

"Why didn't you move?" Kyuubi asked, most likely from the doorway. "Why didn't you get out of the way?"

What did they want him to say? The man behind the window had no face? That blood was all over the inside of the car? That he was scared because of the thing coming for him?

Was he finally losing his mind? Going crazy like his Aunt? Aunt Fuuka used to be normal until a few years ago when she started seeing people. His mom said it was because Fuuka had too much going on with her miscarriage and then her divorce from her husband Sora. Now Aunt Fuuka was on meds and on constant watch by her doctor. Naruto never really cared for his mother's youngest sister. She was a spoiled child that turned into a spoiled bitch. But when she was finally pronounced crazy, Naruto had seen her in a new light. She was just being what her parents had created. She was jealous of her two older sisters because of the lives they lived and the children they had. Toward the end she stopped talking to his mom and soon began ignoring his other aunt, Mei.

What did Aunt Fuuka see when she finally let life run her over?

"Naruto?" Nagato said bringing him out of his thoughts as he shook his shoulder.

Turning startled eyes toward his brother, Naruto gasped in fear. He had forgotten his brother was sitting on his bed. How could he forget that? Rubbing his hand over his face, almost as if he was rubbing the fear away as well, he asked, "What did you say?"

"We've been calling your name for a while now. Kyuubi asked you a question and you didn't answer him. Naruto are you alright? Did you hit your head when Kyuubi tackled you? Follow my finger." Nagato said as he pushed his index finger in front of Naruto's face.

"I'm fine." Naruto said pushing his brother's hand away. "I'm just tired. Can I sleep please?"

"Just answer me this," Kyuubi said as he stood behind Nagato, arms crossed and expression unreadable, "Where did you go today?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered honestly. He went to the beach, that was for sure, but where else did he go? Bodies didn't just try to drown you as they told you to not wake up. Blood didn't appear on his best friends faces and bodies. Dead things didn't drive cars and almost run you over. Where did he go, because he wasn't on planet normal anymore. "I don't know." he said again as his older brother's shared a look. Turning to his side again, he gave them his back and waited for them to leave him alone. If he was going crazy, he didn't want them to see him go crazy. He didn't want anyone to see him go crazy.

A few minutes later, he heard both of his brothers get up and leave his room. Not hearing the door close, he knew they left it open to check up on him.

Not finding the energy to care if they spied on him throughout the day, Naruto continued to look out his window, into the backyard. Slowly the trees and grass faded with the sunny sky and his father's small garden. He heard his brother's come in to check on him but even that faded as his eyes closed the world off, leaving him in darkness.

_Wake up, you must wake up._

With a jolt, Naruto sat straight up in bed and looked around. It was already dark outside, meaning his parents were home and most likely asleep if the clock was on time. Running a trembling hand down his sweaty face, Naruto pulled his knees closer to his chest and hugged them. What did he dream that scared him? All he remembered was the last demand, that even now, repeated over and over again.

When his sitting position became uncomfortable, Naruto removed his school clothes and stripped out of his swim suit, that he had borrowed from Kabuto. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and then pulled some boxers and shorts from his dresser. Moving to the bathroom, he turned the water on hot and got in. It burned him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to feel the chill running down his spine and over his body. He wanted to be warm again. "Please don't let me be like Aunt Fuuka." he begged as his vision blurred and he slid down the wall of the shower. "Please don't let me be crazy." Pulling his body as close together as he could get it, Naruto cried into his knees.

When the water finally began to get cold, he turned it off and shakily got up. Drying himself off as best as he could, he pulled on his clothes and moved toward his room.

In his doorway was a child, no more then seven, starring at him with innocent eyes. Her pig tails falling sloppily down her back in tangles. She was naked save for a trash bag going over one shoulder and ending at her knees. Twigs, dirt, and moss covered her feet and legs as dead leaves were entangled in her hair. What scared him most was the maggots falling out of a gaping hole on her right side. Her ribs glowed with the moon light but she made no movement, or seem to care.

When she stretched out one arm that had more bone and something foul smelling then skin, Naruto took a step back. "Don't go, you belong with us here. Come home with me." She smiled as more maggots fell out of her mouth. "Let us go home together."

"Get away from me." Naruto whispered, taking another step back when she moved foward, leaving dirt footprints in her wake.

"But I don't want you to wake up. We want you to come home with me." she said with her hand still outstretched. "Please?"

"N-no. St-sta-y away." Naruto said moving farther back.

"Don't listen to them. Don't listen to the voices. They want to take you away." the little girl's smile widen. "I'm Moegi, come home with me, Naruto."

"Le-ave me alone." He cried taking another step back. "Stay back!"

"Don't listen to them. They want you to go back. Don't wake up. Don't go." she said as gunklike tears fell from her eyes. "DON'T GO!" She screamed and ran at him.

Yelling out in fear, Naruto took three steps back and found empty air. With shock and fear, he watched as Moegi stood at the top of the stairs and then disappear. When his head hit the first floor, he lost consciousness.

X~x~X

"We're losing him!" Kurenai shouted as Naruto's heart failed to beat. At once doctors ran in and began to set to work. Each all intent on saving their patient and giving him back to a family that loved him. Orders were called, as more equipment was brought in.

Never wanting to lose any patient, Tsuande kept working on him until the sound she wanted was finally heard. The slow steady beat of the machine was one of the greatest things anyone could have ever heard.

Hours later, when he was set back up and Shizune was speaking to him, Tsuande pulled Kurenai aside. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He showed signs of sleeping and then his heart rate spiked up and calmed some. I was watching and taking notes, then it spiked again and kept going higher until it stopped completely. I think he might pull through though. Most patients wouldn't have came back to us again."

"He's a fighter. It's in his blood. I know he wants to come back, he just doesn't know how. He doesn't understand he's supposed to yet." Tsuande said watching the boy through the glass. Naruto, are you already figuring this out? Do you know what we want of you yet?

"Are we going to tell his parents?" Kurenai questioned.  
"Not now, they knew the risk when they signed him up. We don't need them to jump to the worst or the best because he died and came back. This will give them a false picture and I rather they live in reality and not on a dream that may never be."

"But this dream of theirs is giving them hope that he'll wake up."

"Hope is always the only thing we ever have left. Keep this quiet for now." Tsuande said as she turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Groaning softly, Naruto tried many times to open his eyes. The lights hurting and blinding him. Taking a calming breath, Naruto finally got his eyes open. With a frown he waited for the blur of white to fade away, but when he realized the color wasn't fading he turned to the side. Sleeping on two of the chairs were his parents. Both of them softly snoring away. Turning the other way, he found his brothers and Tayuya sleeping on the floor. Tayuya using Kyuubi as a pillow and Nagato's jacket as a blanket. After another quick search he realized he could only be in one place, the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? Slowly, he forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain in his head. When he made to get off the bed, a shadow fell over him.

"Don't do it, if you do, you won't wake up." someone said softly. Lifting his eyes, Naruto gasped in shock as he met a very thin teen with patches of his white hair gone and bruises all over his body. How was he standing? Shock must of crossed his features, because the teen went on, "Wake up, listen to them and wake up."

"Wake up from what?" Naruto whispered unsure of what to make of the teen before him.

"Wake up from this." the boy answered, whatever hair he had falling around him. "Don't stay here. They'll take you too."

"Who?"

"The dead." the boy said as he looked around. "Don't let them keep you."

With a gasp, Naruto closed his eyes as the rush of air hit him. When he opened them again, he found he was once again laying in bed, but this time his family was wide awake.

"Naruto!" his dad said moving to his side, the others following his lead. "Are you alright? Tayuya go get the doctor. Naruto son, I know this might seem confusing right now, but you're in the hospital..." whatever he said went over Naruto's head as he looked out the door toward a man and woman crying beside another open doorway. He heard the doctor saying something about how their Kimimaro wouldn't suffer anymore. Looking inside he gasped softly as he saw it was the teen from earlier. Nurses were putting equipment away as two others were covering the young teen's body.

"-you've been in here for a week. You hit your head pretty hard." Kyuubi was saying. "But it's a good think you have a brick in there." he grinned, his eyes still filled with relief.  
"Naruto, it's good to finally meet you awake," a man smiled as he walked in behind Tayuya. "I'm Doctor..."

An hour later, Naruto was being released from the hospital after passing all of their test. With orders to take things easy and rest, Naruto finally left the hospital.

When he got home, his parents followed him to his room and helped him into bed. After promising them he'd sleep, they left him alone. After a few minutes he felt the bed dip behind him and someone's arms wrap around him. Lifting his head, he made out Kyuubi's features.

"Don't want you to die." Kyuubi said at Naruto's questioning look. "Go to bed brat."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. With his brother's warmth behind him, he quickly fell asleep.

X~x~X

"Naruto!" Haku shouted happily when he spotted the blonde walking into school with his brothers and sister. With Kabuto behind him, they ran up to their missing friend and gave him a quick hugs, ignoring Nagato's shout of 'he just got out of the hospital'. "We've missed you. How dare you try and die on us without our permission."

"Sorry, forgot to ask you guys if I could die. Next time I'll remember." Naruto joked, waving his annoying brothers off and heading to his locker. "So any thing fun I've missed?"

"Uh...no," Kabuto shook his head. "Sadly just you trying to kill yourself made the rounds."

"Well damn," Naruto joked, hoping the fear that he felt when he saw Moegi didn't show through. If he was going crazy, he prayed that he wouldn't have to see another like her. "Then lets go make more news." he went on, ignoring the feeling that felt like someone was watching him.

X~x~X  
"I wish people would stop staring. I wasn't trying to kill myself." Naruto grumbled as he picked at the food on his tray. "I tripped down the stairs, not jumped."

"Yeah but there hasn't been news like this in, well, ever." Haku grinned. Feeling beyond relief that his friend was okay and not dead. A life without one of his best friends in it was hard to think about. He rather lose them both to their futures then to death. "One version I heard was that you were tired of living under your brothers rule and so decided to show them a lesson by ending it all."

"That's too dramatic for me." Naruto rolled his eyes, "I swear you snap at them once, and the world goes crazy with rumors."

"Why were you walking down the stairs backwards?" Kabuto asked. "I heard a few people talking and they found you on your back." he went on at Naruto's surprise.  
"I don't remember." Naruto lied. "I just remember getting up from bed and taking a shower. I don't remember what happened afterwards."

"Oh," Kabuto nodded, "Naruto are you okay? I mean you have been acting weird lately-"

"I'm fine." Naruto snapped. "I haven't been sleeping right."

"Naru-"

"I'm out. I can't take their staring anymore." Naruto stood and walked off. Dropping his trash in the garbage bin, he gave his brothers a lazy wave when they made to follow him. Ignoring Tayuya's shouts across the lunchroom, he pushed open the door and walked outside.

Taking a breath, he looked around and decided to head toward the lone tree in the center of the court yard. Taking a seat beneath it, he sighed tiredly, running a hand down his face.

"Give up, there's no going back." someone said.

Jumping up, Naruto swirled in and gaped at the sight before him. A boy a few years younger then him stood leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. If not for the gaping wound on one side of his head, Naruto would have thought him just another little kid.

"Wh-what-"

"What?" the raven glared. "Never seen a dead kid before?"

"Wh-what is going on?" Why was this happening to him? What the hell was going on?

"You, my friend, are dead...Or close to dead." the raven smirked. "Might as well make it offical and stop breathing. If you go back, this will follow you."

"What will follow me?" Naruto whispered, taking a few steps back.

"Us." the raven answered. "You've met us and you'll meet more of us." with that the raven turned, the back of his head completely gone, and waved. In a blink, the boy was gone.

"Fuck." Naruto said, getting his heart rate undercontrol... Why wasn't he freaking out more? Was he already becoming used to this? Maybe he should go talk to Aunt Fuuka. Deciding that was his best bet, he ditched the rest of school and caught a bus to the local loony bin.

X~x~X

"How is he Sakura?" Tsuande asked when Naruto seemed to be stable for the time being.

"So far he has shown no signs of deplating and seems to be progressing smoothly. There are a few jumps but it's all normal." Sakura answered. "I think he'll make it."

"Good, now let's hope he thinks so too."


End file.
